


Screaming Dresses

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Trans Qi Xiaotian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: It's Pigsy and Tang's day off and things are going well.Well, until Xiaojiao busts in with two little kids.
Relationships: Pigsy/Tang, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Screaming Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Written with two prompts, requesting Freenoodleshipping fluff and de-aged Spicynoodleshipping.

So far, today was shaping up to be a pretty nice day off.

Tang was reading a book while Pigsy worked in the kitchen. The latter had been uneasy when his partner and ~~kid~~ delivery boy had urged him to take at least one day off, but this was actually pretty nice. Hey, maybe-

And then the door slammed open. Then there was a crash. Followed by screaming. The two sighed, both leaving their respective thing to go investigate.

The source of the noise was Xiajiao, scrambling to hold onto a redhead child while another kid held tight to her shoulder. “Help!” she cried when she saw them. The two children looked up at her call.

The redhead, even with his hair tied tightly back, wearing an old-fashioned sleeveless shirt and pants, and small horns and tail flicking back and forth, was familiar. The other, wearing a frilly white dress with pink flowers all over it-

Silence descended.

There was a moment of calm, blissful silence.

And at that moment, Red Son and Qi Xiaotian looked up at each other. And then nobody heard anything as tiny lungs began to produce sounds that they could only dream of. Pigsy and Tang both stared as Xiajiao started pleading for them to help and for those two to stop screaming at each other. Then Xiaotian started crying, which snapped the two of them into action.

“Oh, kid…” Pigsy scooped Xiaotian from where he clung to Xiaojiao. Fat tears were rolling down his cheeks, even as he started to pat his back soothingly. “Ok, ok, easy kid.” The words were soothing, but that didn’t stop the little one from crying into his shirt, skin burning from the screams and tears. He shared a look with Tang.

“Okay,” Tang said, turning to Xiaojiao. Red Son- or, most likely, Red Boy- had seemed to calm down and was staring wide-eyed at where Pigsy had carried Xiaotian to. “You deal while Pigsy and I handle snacks.”

“But I can’t deal! That’s why I came to you!”

Pigsy carried Xiaotian into the kitchen and set him down on the counter. Tang grabbed a tissue and started wiping the tears as the chef turned to examine their cupboards. Thankfully, the full-blown crying had died down into tiny, whimper hiccoughs. His face was still splotchy from where he was rubbing his eyes. “It’s okay, it’s okay Xiaotian.” the scholar soothed, giving the small version of his son his best smile. “Now, tell Dad what happened.”

“Red’s not-not-not supposed to see me like this!” Xiaotian cried, bursting into tears again. That hadn’t been what he meant, but it did explain why he was so freaked out. “I didn’t want him to see me like this!”

He wasn’t sure why. Xiaotian didn’t hate dresses, and he did look adorable in the dress, with twin buns pulled back with little pink flowers. So- oh. This must be connected to Xiaotian’s birth family. A presence snapped Tang out of his thoughts. Red was sitting next to Xiaotian, sides pressed together as he hugged him. “It’s okay, Noodle Boy.”

“I hate this dress…”

“If it’s still around when we’re fixed I’ll burn it for you.”

This…seemed to mollify Xiaotian. Satisfied for the moment, Tang turned back to Xiaojiao. “Can you explain what happened?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know! Some demon started rampaging and she’s been turning kids into toddlers with some artifact. Xiaotian got worried when Red got hit. He dropped the staff when he got hit.” The two exchanged looks. “It’s probably still there.”

“It is!” Xiaotian said, seeming to be calmed down. Red was still hugging him, patting him on the shoulder. Tang and Pigsy both shared looks, having the mutual urge to coo over the scene. “I can get it!”

The three eldest shared looks. “No,” Pigsy said at once. “There is no way they’re going out onto the battlefield.” Xiaotian opened his mouth. “I’ll be too worried about you, kid.” He shut his mouth.

“How about…” Xiaojiao brightened up with an idea. “You two watch them and I’ll go fight. If she doesn’t have a way to reverse it, I can just use Red’s gauntlet to bring the staff back here.” She winced at a thought. “If that’s alright with you two. I know it’s your day off.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” Everyone pretended to not notice the fond smile Pigsy shot at the little Xiaotian, who had turned his attention to petting Red’s tail. The only one who didn’t was Tang, who flashed him a smile. “We can keep an eye on the rugrats while you go out.”

Xiaojiao nodded, flashing a smile and wave at the mini version of her friends, before running out of the kitchen, slamming the apartment door behind her. There was another moment of silence. Then Pigsy turned to the kids.

“So…who wants to make cookies?”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts!


End file.
